My 'Pet'
by Animeloverz
Summary: Sasuke is the heir of a very rich company, his only problem is having feelings for a male stripper he 'meets'. Naruto is the male stripper trying to find himself and someone to truly love him. Sasuke&Naruto, R
1. I like you

**My _Pet_**

**Please give me your feedback on this, I thought it would be really cute. )**

**Anyways, This story is more like a present time fic. Havent been online updating as recently, only because there has been a lot going on lately. Hopefully this wont turn into one of those long to update kind of stories. So, enjoy and give me reviews! If I don't get the amount I'm looking for I might have to put up a number of reviews needed for next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own this Naruto you speak of.**

**XXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXxxxx**

"Sasuke Uchiha! The guys and I thought it would be well…fun to bring you along on our break, what cha think? It's a really nice place, great smell, great food, great-"

"Your taking me to a strip club, aren't you?" Sasuke interrupted his employee/companion of his, Kakashi.

Let's get straight to the point. Sasuke worked in basically a web site that sold ninja weapons made from the ancient Uchiha family generation. It was a top notch high quality, government tested company. Sasuke and his brother were the heir of this company. Or should I say, rich as hell. Their parents died very mysteriously, in a way, Sasuke began to think it was his brother, Itachi's fault. Around the time Sasuke was younger, around 4 or 5, he could hear his parents yelling at each other each night. He can't remember why, it seemed to be because of Itachi's late night strip bar trips. He was always disgracing the family name with late night booze drinking and selling illegal drugs.

Xxxxxx

"Naruto!" Yelled Sakura from the club's entrance. "Sakura, I told you, this is a guy strip club, its kinda weird to have you being the only girl in the crowd with a bunch of men cheering me on….well,yeah." Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Hey, well what not a better support than your own friend!" She said with a toothy grin. "Fine, but this is the last time! You've been coming every night for the past 8 months!" Naruto whined. "It's a deal!"

Naruto's story is a bit…well, more depressing than Sasuke's. Naruto grew up as an orphan, not knowing his family, no one. Only when he was young was he brought up by an elderly man, his grandfather who died when Naruto turned ten. Being forced into an orphanage did he manage to meet Sakura. But after awhile, being cracked under the pressure of being alone with Sakura feeling the same way, they ran away with each other. Only to make a home in the alleyways with drunks, strippers, and hobos. Naruto was 15, young, and very beautiful. Sakura and Naruto took up the business of working at 2 different clubs. Naruto worked at a male strip club only because it was the only way he could fully find himself. They both ended up buying 2 separate apartments since Sakura brought home guys all the time. Its hard for them to work up enough money these days.

"I told you guys I don't like going to those kinds of things." Sasuke said angrily. "well, we realize this but Iruka and I don't like going by ourselves all the time, though it is sorta, well fun…at the end when we go to our hotel and-"

"I don't need details! I'm just not going because it's a waste of time and money! I have a company to run and my dumbass brother isn't gonna do anything to help and that's that!" Sasuke stormed off. "In case you change your mind we'll be waiting! It's in downtown in a small place call 'Beautiful nights!'" Kakashi called out. "Not gonna happen" Sasuke said under his breath.

2 hours later

'Its already 9 o'clock? I'm done with everything and I should be able to leave now but…It gets way to lonely at the manor….and I sure as hell don't wanna spend my night alone with my brother…' Sasuke though to himself as he tapped him pen and the desk table of his office aimlessly. Sasuke looked over on his computer and saw a yellow sticky note with the name of the club Kakashi and Iruka mention. 'Well…. Its better than being lonely…' He thought again to himself. 'Fine, but I'll only go in a glance around and leave, that's it! All I'm gonna do!' He got up from his desk, got his car keys and got on his way to the club.

He sighed as he got out of his car to the entrance to the place. He was almost blinded by the pink neon lights and the lights of the place inside. "Hey there cutie, you work in there?" A drunken man said as he walked by. "Fucking gross." Sasuke growled as the man was out of hearing reach. "Whatever, just gonna go in and glance, and walk out." He said to himself.

As he entered lights flashed all over and a man on a loud speak spoke. "Welcome gentlemen to Beautiful Nights! Up next is our very cute and mighty chibi, Naruto Uzumaki! Give him all your love folks!" It sounded off and techno music went into effect. Out of the drapes came a handsome boy with shiny blonde hair and azure blue eyes wearing hardly anything but an orange and blue thong. Watching this, Sasuke could hardly contain the beauty in his eyes; it almost seemed stronger than the blinding lights around him.

Naruto Twirled around and grabbed onto the nearest pole. He began to bond with the pole like they were long time lovers. He licked it and caressed his own thigh, looking over the crowed Naruto spotted Sasuke as a random costumer. 'Well, he does look a lot hotter than the rest of these guys watching me' Naruto thought to himself as he left the pole and walked over to Sasuke.

'Oh hell no, he's not coming near me, is he?' Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto came up to him and began unbuttoning Sasuke's trench coat. "W-what do you think your doing" Sasuke breathed as intense heat washed over him, unleashing feelings he never felt before. "I like you" Naruto answered and grabbed Sasuke's groin and kissed him lightly on the lips. He released, leaving Sasuke in shock, walked back to the stage, took a bow, and walked back into the drapes.

"Looks like you need a drink there sweetie." Said the bartender next to him. "N-no thanks." Sasuke ran outside where it was pouring down rain. The wet rain ran down him leather pants and black silk shirt as he tried to button up his trench coat. His fingers were trembling, his legs shook, and his eyes wondered around. He couldn't contain himself to what just happened. '_I like you.' _ Sasuke blushed at the voice that ran through his head. "I like you too…" He said to himself. "Whoa, stay the hell away from me you fag!" A guy standing next to him said as he walked away, insulted. 'That's it, I'm going home!' Sasuke got out his keys, took a last look at the place, and left.

"Great job Naruto! Best yet!" Sakura giggled. "Its just part of my routine." Naruto dressed back into his casual clothes. "That raven haired boy had no idea what was even going on! You practically gave him a seizure! Ha! You should have seen the way he looked when he left, he was shaking and shit." She laughed. "He was pretty hot though." Naruto said. "Hot? You mean fucking extremely, out of this world hot! How many guys do you see with hair that style? Zero, none!" She almost jumped in mid air. "Well calm down, remember, we gotta pay rent tomorrow so that means double shifts for you tonight, so get going." Naruto left. "Will do! See ya tomorrow there sexy!" She yelled.

**XXXXxxxxXXXXxxx**

**Well, there's things I gotta do before the parents get back so please give me what ya think! No Flames! Byez! **


	2. The new guy

**Part2 of**

**My 'Pet'**

**Hello again, thanks for all the reviews! I'm in a great mood today, knowing that my boyfriend will be back in school from his 2 week suspension… Well anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, so stop asking!**

**XxXxXxXx**

"So Sasuke…" Kakashi whispered in his ear. "Don't even mention it Kakashi, I already know what your gonna say…" Sasuke teethed. "Well don't mind me, I was only gonna ask how your night was seeing as you were enjoying the little performance last night. I must say its better than going to the movies." He laughed. "Oh get out!" Sasuke threw his pencil jar at Kakashi, missing him and hitting Neji, who was just fired, right in the head. "Ouch! What the hell Sasuke! Is this your way of rubbing it in?" He glared as he was about to get up. "Whatever." Sasuke got up from hiss desk walking past the two. "I'm going for a break, and Kakashi…don't steal anything while I'm gone."

"Like I would ever…."

"Put it back"

"Ehehe, alright…"

XxXxXx

"Naruto…Hey, wake up!!!!" Sakura threw a pillow over his head. "Mff, what do you want now! I'm trying to sleep…" He pouted as he struggled getting out of bed. "You do realize there's a new guy working at your place tonight." She snickered. "Oh yeah, I heard about him, he shouldn't be a problem though…" He shuffled through the business cards of the random men from last night gave him. "Well, I heard he was super hot, red hair, uses tons of black eyeliner, and wears leather like its going out of style." She made a list. "Names Gaara right? He sounds hot but that doesn't mean he is in reality." Naruto began to get a little edgy.

"Hmm, have you even seen the pictures of him in the posters? He's mega gorgeous! Everyone calls him by the sandman." She began daydreaming. "H-hey! A guy like him is not gonna put me outta business! I'm the chibi fox! Everyone knows my name at that place…" He said gloomingly. "We don't sulk over it, I'm sure everything will be alright, and hey, you might even run into that raven kid again." She replied. "Well, if he's like any other guy I've danced for, than chances are he will be back. Except, not for my dancing."

XxXxXxXx

"I can't get him out of my head!" Sasuke yelled as he drove madly down the highways of Tokyo. "I like you, I like you, I like you, god….does he even realize who he said that to? I mean…" Sasuke looked down from the steering wheel for a little, looking back at the sticky note from the other night. "Well….maybe…-"

SCREECH

"Fuck…" Sasuke said out of breath. "Yo, what the hell do you think your doin'? Keep your eyes on the road dumbass!" the person in front of him yelled out the side window. "Nn…" Sasuke took a U-turn back downtown, hoping to see the kid he saw last night. 'Will he even remember me? I'm sure he's said that to so many other guys…' He thought to himself as he parked in the front of Beautiful Nights. He stared for a moment at the place in front of him, pondering to go in. Until he saw a girl with pink hair walk in. "What's a girl doing going into a place like that? This is a gay strip club…" He got out of his car to investigate.

"Hey Kiba, what's going on?" She said to a former male stripper. "Hey there! How's Naruto? Don't tell me he's sulking about the new guy?" He laughed. "So she knows Naruto.." Sasuke whispered to himself. "Oh yeah…he hasn't had any competition before, its really taking the life out of him." She said sadly. "Well, I now I aint no hot dog but I would have to say, I would much rather bang Naruto than that guy any day." Kiba joked .

"So, have you seen this guy yet?" She asked. "Not yet, no one has… He's supposed to be a huge mysterious guy. Hardly any background on him, but there has been a lot of rumors about him." Kiba replied. "Like?" She asked. "Well, word going around is that he killed his parents and his brother and sister a big time lawyers. They don't talk to him, they just leave him alone. Others say he was a murder the cops had never been able to find. But you know how it is, rumors are rumors." He shrugged. "Well yeah…hey! Tell Naruto good luck for me. I gotta run, I have a big shift tonight. I gotta cover for two girls tonight." They gave their goodbyes as she left.

"Oh hey there babe, looking for somethin'?" Kiba asked Sasuke. "Could you tell me more about this Naruto guy that works here?" He said trying to ignore Kiba's cat call. "Oh you must mean the chibi fox, yeah he works here. He's going on stage in 5 minutes." Kiba winked at him and walked away to talk to some other guy.

'It's gonna be ok…' Naruto tried to think to himself. "Move." Someone said from behind him. "Huh?" Naruto turned around to see a red haired boy with a lot of eye liner and a tattoo on his temple spelling out 'love. "Oh, you must me the new guy, I'm Naruto, don't be shy if you want to ask any questions about this place." He said kindly with a grin. "Perhaps your deaf, I said move…" He said again, only this time, more angrily. "A-alright." Naruto backed up. As Gaara was at a good distance Naruto flipped him the bird and prepared to go on stage.

"Welcome all you lovers out there! Welcome to Beautiful Nights! I hope you enjoyed last nights performance! We have a new guy in town, but that's all for later, but for right now. Put your hands together for the chibi fox, Naruto, Uzumaki!" The loud speaker sounded off. The music came on, flashing strobe lights went into place, and a familiar cute boy walked out. Only this time, he wore a black robe. Sasuke was in aw when he saw Naruto making gestures for all the guys to see. It was like he wanted for all of them to scream his name, bow down to him like he was a god. Naruto took his place near the edge of the stage and licked a random guys face. Sasuke turned red in jealousy; no one should feel such satisfying feelings from Naruto except him.

'Ok, I really need to calm down, all I gotta do is seem to be the best so I don't get out witted by that new jerk.' Naruto began to huff. He swung the ties on the robe that kept him covered up. He the took his hand and slide it up his leg, past his thigh, to his own groin and squeezed. He made a little grunt as he began to play with himself in front of all those people. He unleashed his hand from himself and spotted Sasuke in the crowd. 'He's back! Wow…wait… why am I so surprised? He's just like any other guy who's come to see me perform…just another guy…' He gave Sasuke a sexy grin and pointed at him and curled his finger, indicating him that he wants him up there with him, now. 'He…wants me to join him?' Sasuke was startled.

Sasuke did as Naruto wanted; he walked up and climbed up to the stage. Naruto then walked slowly over to him and kissed his neck. While doing so, he unbuttoned Sasuke's leather pants. He grabbed Sasuke's free hand and guided it to his own groin, where Sasuke unknowingly began to rub himself. With Naruto's help, he gained a hard-on and tried to pump himself, but Naruto didn't let him. He pushed Sasuke away and walked backwards and took a bow. He then looked at the other crowd and bowed to them. Sasuke was escorted off the stage and back to where he was. 'What…the…' he looked down and noticed he still had an 'issue' needing to be dealt with.

"Great job Naruto!" Kiba called out. "Was I ok? I mean, I didn't seem like I was a noob at this or nothin'." He blushed and looked down at his feet. "H-hell no! I mean, I'm sure the guy you just fondled didn't seem to think so." He laughed. "Oh, well…he, um…" Naruto blushed. "Um…?" Kiba began to get nosey. Naruto looked for an exit out of the conversation and said something else. "He was um, the biggest I ever fondled!" He joked. "Ha, well I have to handle it to ya, wish I could do that to a guy and have him still drooling for a week." He laughed again. "Y-yeah" Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head.

Everything seemed alright, until they both noticed a person with red hair walk by. "Hey, good luck out there!" Kiba yelled to him, only to be greeted with silence. "Or not, jerk." Kiba huffed.

"Gentlemen! Please welcome the newest guy on the field, Gaara! Or also known as, the Sandman!" The loud speaker sounded off once again.

Sand glided across the stage as a boy in white robes walked onto the stage. His green eyes looked around the crowd. He then began to look gloomy and lost. He fell to his knees and looked back up. He rolled over on his back and separated his legs and looked back at the crowd. He glided his hand down the shaft of the robe and ripped it open. He got back up of his feet and took off his robe for all to see. He was naked, and pale. This was the first time a person at the club bared themselves. He walked over to a pole and danced with it. He stroked it and threw his head back. He turned around and found a bucket of water waiting for him. He went to the front of the stage, sat down, and poured it down his body. The water dripped down him like little streams. He got up, took his bow, grabbed his robe, and took his leave.

"Holy shit! He's hardcore!" Kiba yelled. He looked over at Naruto who's face was covered in shadow. "Hey Naruto, you ok?" He asked. But he was answered when a tear rolled down his cheek and hit the cold ground. "Hey, you can go home. I'll take your shift for you." He patted his shoulder. "Y-yeah…" Naruto left, defeated.

XxXxXxXx

"Oh..fuck…Naruto!" Sasuke climaxed over himself on his bed. He cleaned up and walked into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet and began to think to himself. 'God…the things he does to me that no one else has done before.'

XxXxXxXx

"Hey Naruto, you there? Call me back, its midnight. Well , yes I know, I'll be there in a sec. Ok, Naruto I have to go, call me if you need someone to talk to. Bye." Beep.

"Sakura…I'm scared…I don't know what to do if I fail as a dancer." Naruto cried to himself.

_I need someone…_

**Sorry kiddies but that's all for now. Give me whatcha think, No flames please ;)**


	3. Cleaning up the act

**My 'Pet'**

**Damn it, I did it again, sorry for the long update.**

**Animeloverz**

"Hey Sasukkkkeee." Kakashi called from behind Sasuke's desk. "What do you want?" Sasuke sighed as he turned around. "You should have stayed after last night's performance." Kakashi said.

"And whys that?" Sasuke questioned. "Well, there's this new guy there…and might I say, he's quite the entertainer." He laughed. "No thanks." Sasuke got up from his desk and walked off, leaving Kakashi dazed and confused. 'There's only one guy for me there, and that's Naruto, I won't rest until I finally have him all to myself.' Sasuke thought to him self.

"Hey Kakashiiiiii." Iruka taunted from behind. "Mmm, hey there." Kakashi wrapped his arms around him. "You know, ever since last night, I have never been so deliciously aroused by your way of-"

"Do you two honestly have to do this here, keep this up, and I'll fire you both." Came a voice from afar. "Itachi?" Kakashi questioned. "Yes, now get to work." He replied as he left.

"That's odd, he's never at work and yet he threatens us? How rude." Iruka huffed. "I'm sure he has his reasons here." Kakashi watched him walk away. 'Perhaps he saw what happened with Sasuke and Naruto last night.' He thought to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto! Open the door!" Sakura knocked continuously. "I can't Sakura; I just want to be alone." Naruto cried. "But Naruto, it's not that bad, really. All you got to do is step up your game, and with my help, we might just be able to get your name back." She reassured him. As she waited she heard him wander around and unlock the door.

"Will it work? Can you really show me?" Naruto asked. "Of course! I am a girl after all, we specialize in seduction." She winked as she past him.

"Ok, all you have to do is bare more skin." She started to undress him. "S-sakura! I can do it myself." Naruto blushed as he pulled away. "Ok, ok, calm down there cutie, don't get your G-string all in a wad." She laughed.

"Can we just get started?" Naruto wined. "Alright, first step, approach the crowd with a sexy look in your eye." She did this in front of card board cut outs of famous male strippers and movie stars. "Then, drop your sleeve, but only a little, just to show how fragile your body is. Then, when you got their attention, go forward till you're at the edge of the stage, and just drop everything." As she threw off Naruto's close from behind (A/N He's wearing a robe)

"S-sakuraaa!" Naruto put his robe back on frantically. "Hey, we've seen each other naked before." Sakura huffed. "Yeah, back when we were five!" Naruto blushed. "Well anyways, when your nude, play with your nipples, lightly though, like your barely touching them, then when they're all drooling, stroke your 'little buddy' for a good 10 seconds, stop, look at the crowd, and say 'I love you.' That'll win their hearts and their money for sure." She grinned.

Naruto just looked at her disgusted. "Are you insane?" He asked. "Of course, why do you think I make enough for rent?" She replied with a mouth full of Ding dongs. "Where did you get those?" He asked drooling. "My purse." She laughed at his excited face. "Have you eaten at all last night?" She asked.

"No, I was too upset." He replied, digging through her purse. "Well, let's go out to eat." She laughed as she pried him from her purse of goodies. "What's this?" He asked as he pulled out a weird looking object. "N-nothing!" She yanked it out of his hands and walked towards the door.

"If you don't hurry and put some clothes on, I won't get you any ramen!" She called as he dashed to get dressed.

-At the Ramen diner-

"Naruto! That's your fifth one! How much can you eat?" She asked astonished. "In one day –munch- I can eat up to –munch- nine cups of shrimp flavored ramen." He replied with a mouthful.

"Sakura stared boringly until something, or someone, caught her gaze. "Hey, there's that raven." She giggled. "Huh?" Naruto jerked his whole body into the direction she was staring, causing the cup of steaming hot ramen to fall in his lap.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!" He jumped up. "N-naruto!" She grabbed some napkins and dabbed in his 'area'. "I can do it myself!" He blushed and grabbed the napkins. After that long scream, Sasuke was shocked when he saw the same blonde haired blue eyed boy he'd been fantasizing over.

"Um, hi, are you alright?" Sasuke tried to approach him with a simple conversation. "Uh, um, erm." Naruto blushed. The situation for their first conversation was sort of, well, drastically uncomfortable.

"Oh, what's your name?" Sakura batted her eyelashes at him. "Uh, Sasuke." Sasuke gave her a weird look. "Oh Sasuke, well, could you bring Naruto to the boys bathroom, he can't clean up by himself and you look like the sorta guy that could help him." She gave him the helpless look while Naruto gave her the 'are you crazy?' look.

"I guess." He replied. 'I'll clean him up good.' He thought to himself.

-In the bathroom-

"So…Naruto…" Sasuke tried to star a conversation while Naruto hesitated to clean his pants. "Y-yeah?" Naruto blushed. "I like you." He smirked. "You wha-?" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke slammed his lips against his. Naruto grabbed a hold of Sasuke's work tie and pulled him closer.

Begging for entrance, Naruto granted it and played with each other's tongues. Sasuke placed both his hands on each side of Naruto's cheeks and rubbed his thumb against his cheek.

"What's going on here?" A person walked in on them. "Uh…" Naruto blushed and ran out side. "Naruto!" Sakura called from the table as she saw him run outside in the rain. She threw down a twenty dollar bill and ran after him. Sasuke came out side and just stared out in the middle of the rain.

'He always finds a way to escape what he really wants, just like me…but why is he so afraid.' He asked him self.

-Back to the guy in the bathroom-

"What just happened? I don't understand…" The man with thick glasses questioned. "Guess its back to the phyc doctor."

-Back to the story Hehe-

"Naruto?" She sat next to him on the couch at the apartment. "It can't work, if I'm with him then I have to quit my job…and if I do that…" He began to cry. "Oh Naruto, you don't need that job, besides, That Sasuke looks like a rich guy." She smiled.

"But Sakura, I love my job, people there know me a appreciate me, it's like my family."

**That's it for today, but there will be more, I have all of summer, I'm going to conecticon Saturday! Anyone else going to that? I'm doing a J-pop theme :D**


	4. When the rain clears

**My 'Pet'**

**Nyaaahhh I never seem to keep to my word T-T sorry yet again!"**

"Naruto… your friends will be there with you whether or not you work there." Sakura reassured him, only to be greeted with the same gloom that had yet to vanish from Naruto's weary face. "I just can't seem to bring myself to that conclusion Sakura… I don't want more than what I have." Naruto looked up at her with the rain dripping down his face. "Naruto, what you really need is someone to love you." Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder. Naruto accepted her hand and placed his head on her shoulder for comfort.

"How can I make this work?" He asked her, still resting his head. "You need to get better acquainted with Sasuke, I mean it Naruto, you could have a better future. Don't be like the others who only strive with a few bucks and catchy pick-up lines for a mere ten dollars." She lifted his face and gave her famous wink. "Face it kid, if you have love, you have life." She turned around to go back to the apartment.

'If you have love, you have life…' Naruto repeated in his head.

The rain cleared and the sun rose in the morning sky, the ravens in the alley crowed and the hustle of the town arose. Naruto woke that morning, having his day off; it seemed like one he hadn't had in years.

'How am I supposed to find him?' Naruto asked himself in thought as he laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling above him. 'Sakura…' He began to think up something. 'That's it!' he jumped out of bed excitingly. "SAKURAAAA! I GOT IT!" He yelled from his bedroom. Sakura heard from next door and sighed. "I already feel bad for Sasuke." She giggled as she thought of how childish Naruto can be towards someone so quite and conceited.

knock Sakura awaited at Naruto's front door, guessing of what he had in mind. "Sakura!" Naruto glomped her. "Ekk! Ok, ok, calm down Naruto." She struggled out of Naruto's grip. "Come in! Come in!" Naruto dragged her in by her arm.

"Heeee" Naruto rocked back in forth in his chair at the table while Sakura sipped her tea Naruto had made practically seconds before she was invited in. "Alright, tell me what you had planned." She laughed a bit, thinking of the odd things he was going to have her do. "Well" Naruto started "I want you to find out by some of your costumers where Sasuke works." Naruto grinned. "Sooo, what's the bizarre part?" Sakura smiled. "Well…" Naruto began "I need you to sleep with a lot of people." He sweated a little.

"Naruto… you now I can't just go sleep with anybody with no cash being handed to me in the end." She began to get nervous of what was to come. "I know Sakura… but, if I do get with Sasuke, I could pay you back. If anyone suspects you to be a regular prostitute then they won't tell you anything, but, if you meet someone who does know him and you act like a girl that is well, a virgin, pretty much clean, then he won't worry about you having wars over the company." Naruto said. Sakura pondered for a bit of the situation. "Oh Naruto…" She sighed. "Alright." She smiled up at him from her tea. "Thank you so much!" Naruto hopped across the table to hug her, causing her to spill her tea on his crotch.

"YEEEEOOOWWWW!!!!!!" Naruto jumped.

XxXxXx

'God I don't understand why this always happens between him and I." Sasuke thought to himself as he leaned against a bench, facing the morning sky. "You don't sleep much, do you Sasuke?" a familiar voice came from behind. "Kakashi… it's really none of your business of when I sleep or where I sleep." Sasuke sighed. "Well, it looks like you're having relationship troubles, you know, when me and Iru-""I don't need to hear about you and Iruka! I just want to be left alone! I can handle my own problems by myself nor you or my brother seems to understand that!" Sasuke yelled. Kakashi smiled at Sasuke, understandingly, he knew what was really on his mind, and that was Naruto, not him or Itachi.

"Maybe…" Kakashi walked by Sasuke " you should find out if having someone close to you, is really worth what you are looking for." Sasuke swung around to find Kakashi was already gone. "I know what I'm looking for." Sasuke looked down, embarrassed. "And its no ones business, only my own."

XxXxXx

"Gaara…" A spiky haired woman said to the red haired man. "Why are you doing this? Your brother and I have perfectly good jobs that pay for food, clothing, and everything else! You don't need this job, why do you persist on continuing it? There's absolutely no need for it!" She yelled agitated. "Temari… my sister, do you really not know me? It should be obvious." He glared at her. "There's no love, no compassion in family, maybe in some families, but not in the one I live in. That is why; maybe I can find it here." He finished.

"You never give up, do you?" She scolded. "You don't seem to understand the difference between love and lust." She turned her back to him. "Leave, you always do in the end." Gaara smirked. "Oh I'm not leaving Gaara, I'm making an entrance." She said as she exited the back door. 'My only purpose I am here for…is him…'

XxXxXx

Sasuke walked to the strip club hoping to find the same blonde haired boy he had always came to see. He approached the guy he had before, the scruffy haired guy by the name of Kiba. "Hey, is the uhh Chibi fox here?" Sasuke blushed as he indicated Naruto by his club name. "Naw, he's got the day off today, good thing too, that Gaara guy is getting really popular around here, he could drive that fox out of business." Kiba said.

"Do you now where he lives?" Sasuke asked. "Sorry guy, I can't give out info about any of the men who work here." Kiba gave him an uncomfortable look. "Can't be helped." Sasuke walked out. 'I don't know what I can do if I can't see him for one day.' He thought gloomingly to himself, then, an image crossed his path. It was his brother, Itachi, Hanging over three women. "Oh Itachi! That's so naughty; we can't do that in public! I'm already doing it with guys in public bathrooms." A woman giggled and batted her chalky mascara eyelashes.

"Disgusting." Sasuke cringed as he saw his brother reassuring the woman and stroking her leg. "Ah! Little brother!" Itachi wobbled drunk to him. "What are you doing in a place like this? Are you here to finally be more like your big brother?" He patted his head with his free hand. "Don't touch me!" Sasuke snapped as he jerked away. "Oh my honey, you need to relax a little." The second woman ran her hand down Sasuke's chest. Sasuke took a quick turn around and dashed down the alley past many stoners and drunken men.

He kept running till he ran into a pink haired woman. "Yipe!" She squeaked. "Oh!!! Sasuke!" She jumped back up and brushed the dirt off her mini skirt. "You remember me? Naruto's friend?" She asked him. "Do you know where he is?" He exclaimed. "Well of course I do, but I need to know more about where you work and all that." She smiled and tilted her head. "You know what, let's go get some coffee and talk about this."

-At the Café-

"So… You work in the Uchiha business?" Sakura stirred her coffee with her straw. "Unfortunately, I hate that place…" Sasuke sighed as he stared blankly at his cup, seeing his reflection in the darkened cup. "Well, working as a prostitute isn't any better." She laughed. "Well, when you're working with my brother it can be." He continued. "Who's you brother?" Sakura asked curiously. "His name is Itachi, and I'd rather him be dead than my parents." Sasuke covered his mouth with widened eyes. 'Shit! She didn't need to know that much!' He mentally screamed.

"Itachi!?" She sat up and slammed her hands on the table, causing her coffee to spill over. "Whoops, this is the second time I've caused myself to spill something." She sat back down and cleaned up the mess with napkins. She was looking a lot gloomier than before. "What do you know about him…?" Sasuke recovered and looked up at her.

"He fucked me over, stole my money I had saved up and ran. I haven't seen that bastard in three years, good thing too; I would have killed him on the spot if I was to see his face again." She stated. "I guess we are both on the same page then…" Sasuke agreed. "Anyway…About Naruto, if this thing with his job doesn't go so well, which I don't think it will, would you take him in? Since I know where you work, money shouldn't be an issue." She asked him.

"That's actually what I want most in the world right now." Sasuke smile a short smile, one he hadn't shown since his encounter with Naruto. "That's good; this is what he really needs." She smiled back.

"Its what we all need."

**Well, that the end for now, who knows when I update gain, so be on your toes! Turns out Sakura went a different path from which Naruto had asked her. It all works out in the end of this chappy. **


End file.
